Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battles of Final Honor (Ratbrute)
Disclaimer: this article is Ouroburos The New Saurian's. You may be looking for Marvel vs Capcom 4: Battles of Final Honor, which is open to all editors. ---- Marvel vs Capcom 4: Battles of Final Honor will be a 2-player Versus Fighting game developed by Ignition Entertainment and published by Marvel, being considered that the game was produced by the company. The game uses newly-drawn HD sprites based off the works from King of Fighters XII. Other things stated is that the game's music is composed by Satoshi Ise and the main illustrations are done by Falcoon Gameplay Like Marvel vs Capcom 2, this game features 3-on-3 fighting mechanics and displays a usage of hyper combos during gameplay. like the original, players can also execute tag-team specials and perform aerial combos and/or raves. However, new mechanics have been added, including: Ultra Hypers: Are used when a player's health is low and most likely used to cancel out their hyper combo special. EX Hit: Transforms character's combos into more powerful, faster versions of those combos. Groove Cancel: Allows the player to use their characters's own hyper combos more than once in gameplay. Aerial Hypers: Can be executed when one's health is moderate, only... They are the original versions of hyper combos, but in midair. Also, the gameplay makes it seem more interesting and fun to play, since the previous installments lacked some easy ways in performing combos and executing hyper combos. Battles of Final Honor also is accessible through both PSN (Playstation Network) and WiiConnect24 because of online play. The "Network Mode" in Marvel vs Capcom 2 is more faster and dependable, and does not lag 70% of the time in this installment. List of Characters All characters in this game have been notable for appearing in past games and/or the Marvel and Capcom universes. The game, itself has a total of 80 characters! Marvel Characters * *Wolverine *Spider-Man *Captain America *Hulk *Iron Man *Thor *Deadpool *Magneto *Doctor Strange *Ms. Marvel *Daredevil *Bishop *Doctor Doom *Dormammu *Gambit *Colossus *Black Panther *Ghost Rider *Iceman *Elektra *Songbird *Vision *Storm *Hawkeye *Iron Fist *Punisher *Blade *Quicksilver *Psylocke *Spider Woman *Sentry *Cyclops *War Machine *Moon Knight *Thanos *Luke Cage *Green Goblin *Super Skrull *Ultron *Venom Capcom Characters: *Ryu: Street Fighter IV *Dante: Devil May Cry *Chris Redfield: Resident Evil 5 *Chun Li: Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Morrigan Aensland: Darkstalkers *Megaman X: Mega Man X8 *Cammy: Street Fighter IV *Guile: Street Fighter IV *Nathan Spencer: Bionic Commando 2009 *Zero: Mega Man Xtreme 2 *Strider Hiryu: Strider 2 *Trish: Devil May Cry 4 *Asura: Asura's Wrath *Wayne Holden: Lost Planet *Frank West: Dead Rising *Vergil: Devil May Cry 3 *Regina: Dino Crisis *William Grey: Dark Void *Akuma: Super Street Fighter IV *Demitri Maximoff: Darkstalkers *M. Bison: Street Fighter Alpha *Nemesis: Resident Evil 3 *Jon Talbain: Darkstalkers *Gene: God Hand *Arthur: Ghosts 'n Goblins *Axl: Mega Man X8 *Proto Man: Mega Man X *Tron Bonne: Namco x Capcom *Albert Wesker: Resident Evil 5 *Soki: Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams *Captain Commando: Captain Commando *Ibuki: Super Street Fighter IV *Maximo: Maximo: Army of Zin *Jill Valentine: Resident Evil 5 *C. Viper: Street Fighter IV *Mike Haggar: Final Fight *Amaterasu: Okami *Anakaris: Capcom Fighting Evolution *Firebrand: Ghosts 'n Goblins *Charlie: Street Fighter Alpha 3 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Marvel vs capcom 4 Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting